


a little like love

by beforemidnight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baseball, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, debate, mentions of a lot of nct members, side JohnYong, side lumark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforemidnight/pseuds/beforemidnight
Summary: In which Jaehyun is the university’s baseball team poster boy and Doyoung eats his debate opponents for breakfast. No one knows they’re dating...yet
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 50
Kudos: 441





	a little like love

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even think this has a coherent plot. it's just basically self indulgent fluff HAHAHA

_[Championship Night Drinks at a local pub 11. 20.19]_

Jaehyun doesn’t normally get drunk. He has the highest tolerance to alcohol among his team composed of young college boys who do nothing but play baseball and drink when they’re not playing baseball. But it’s the post-championship celebration drinks at a pub where their coach is a regular therefore there is nothing stopping them from drinking shitless. Maybe it’s the high spirits of the night or just the fact that he misses a certain someone who hasn’t shown his face in weeks because of debate trials, Jaehyun feels like downing a bottle or two. 

Look. He does recognize that Doyoung is not the only one to blame. Jaehyun spent all of his free hours grinding his ass off on the field making sure he’s fully geared up and ready for the championship games. There isn’t much time to steal especially when Doyoung also hides in meeting rooms with his debate team when he’s not in class. The national debate championship is happening sooner than expected.

So he ultimately lets himself loose for one night, enjoying beer (that he has almost forgotten the taste of. on season diet is ridiculously strict) with his friends. All the repressed tension, stress, and longing just forgotten, drowned alongside the fizzy and bitter taste of alcohol down his throat. 

Unfortunately, his inebriated state doesn’t stop him from checking his messages hoping to see a text notification from his really busy, really in demand, really stupidly handsome boyfriend.

“Ohhh someone’s waiting for a message,” Johnny, their catcher, teases.

“Hey hey Jaehyun hyung who are you texting?” Jisung, one of their rookie recruits, eggs on him.

“Holy shit is Jaehyun hyung finally dating someone?” Jaemin adds.

Jaehyun’s teammates, for the lack of a better word, are nosy assholes who can’t keep their paws off his love life. It’s one thing to be part of a team with the energy of a packed zoo but it’s another when you’re the captain and everyone wants to tease your inefficient dating skills.

“Everyone, lay off my man here. He obviously doesn’t want to talk about it.” Yuta, who’s sitting beside him, appeases Jaehyun.

“Thanks man.” Jaehyun replies.

“Besides, they’re probably nonexistent anyway,” Yuta adds eliciting a boisterous laugh from his teammates. Jaehyun visibly reddens.

“Ah screw you Nakamoto!” 

But a familiar customized ringtone blares and Jaehyun scrambles to check his phone. Oh shit. He answers the call immediately. 

“Hey Jaehyun-ah” Doyoung starts.

“Hello baby. Where are you?” Jaehyun replies. He can already hear the cooing and whistles of his nosy teammates.

“Did you hear that? Jaehyun hyung has a baby!!!” Mark exclaims.

Doyoung sensing the loud chattering in the background and the lull of Jaehyun’s voice asks, “Are you drunk? Where are you right now?” 

“I’m not! Well, I’m a little tipsy. Championship celebratory drinks and everything.”’

“Right. Right, I’m still sorry I wasn’t able to go. Coach has been breathing down my neck since the beginning of the semester.”

“You know I understand, baby. It’s okay.”

“How are you getting home?”

“I think i’ll just walk back to the dorms. We’re not that far.”

“No. I’ll come pick you up. “

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah, it’s already late and you sound really tipsy. I can’t have you walking to campus like that. I won’t be able to sleep, jackass.” Jaehyun blushes at the thought. Yuta looks at him with his “what the fuck face”.

“It’s alright. I can go home alone. You don’t have to come. I’m already a grown man if you forgot.” Johnny snickers at Jaehyun’s reply.

“No. I insist. Don’t you want me to come?” 

“No no no. Of course. Please come. I just didn’t want to inconvenience you.”

Here’s the deal. Jaehyun thinks their situation is not that complicated. In hindsight, they’re just both overworked juniors who are trying to survive and graduate college. It’s just that on top of those, Jaehyun is the university’s baseball team poster boy and Doyoung eats his debate opponents for breakfast and no one knows they’re dating… _/yet/_.

There’s no deep reason why they decided to keep their relationship in the shadows. It’s mainly because Doyoung likes to keep his privacy and Jaehyun is a little too enamored by him to even disagree. Besides, Jaehyun likes the thrill. He likes to steal glances at Doyoung across the campus when he’s about to start training and Doyoung is on his way to debate practice. He likes seeing Doyoung spitting fire on the podium during his competitions (while Jaehyun discreetly sits at the back), having the audience enthralled by his sheer eloquence and quick wit, and knowing that he’s the only one who’ll get to hold his hand after all the spectacle is over. He loves that he’s the only one who sees his gummy smile in the morning with his disheveled hair in his adorable sleepshirts. Though he does wonder sometimes, what would it be like to finally acknowledge him in school, to kiss him in front of everyone, to let everyone know that Kim Doyoung is his? 

“Okay. Text me your address baby. I’ll see you soon.” Doyoung ends the call.

“So. Baby huh. How long have you been hiding this baby, captain? We’re hurt.” Mark dramatically asks.

“You’re meeting him soon. Hopefully. Just, can we please be cool and adults about this? He’s gonna come and take me home. So please, please be normal. I take that back. Don’t be normal. Just behave yourselves children. Yes, that includes you, Nakamoto.” Jaehyun gives the pitcher a pointed look, tucks his phone in his pocket, and chugs what remains of his drink.

“Jokes aside, Hyung. You looked really excited and happy when they called. We’re glad you finally have someone. It’s been a long time coming.” Jaemin smiles at him.

“Right right! Makes me think of all the times I would push you towards your admirers. I’m sorry hyung. Hehe,” says Yangyang.

“Ah. It’s nothing. Stop being dramatic. It’s perfectly fine. It’s funny when you guys are teasing me about being a wuss when fans talk to me anyway.” Jaehyun shrugs.

“How long have you been dating them, Jae?” Yuta asks.

“It’ll be a year since our first date, next month,” he proudly says.

“Wow.”

“Damn!”

“Jisung, language!”

“Ahha sorry hyung!”

When the coach calls it a night and they all head towards the parking lot, Jaehyun sees a silhouette leaning against a car, vehemently scrolling through his phone. Doyoung looks really handsome under the moonlight, all soft features and long legs hugged by his skinny jeans. His shoulders are complemented by the checkered long sleeve shirt he likes to wear. Jaehyun’s glad he doesn’t have a cap on. His hair is on full display discreetly dancing with the wind. Jaehyun can’t seem to hide the smile growing on his face. 

“Why is Kim Doyoung here?” Yuta asks upon seeing Doyoung. 

“Where?” Yangyang asks.

“Kim Doyoung? The debate champion?” Mark pipe in

“How do you even know that, Mark?” 

“Didn’t you guys know Mark hyung has a fat crush on one of the people there? He basically follows whatever news there is about the debate team!” Jisung exclaims.

“Oh oh oh. Of course! Mark’s dream boy, Wong Yu—“ Jaemin who had been looking a little bored perked up at the chance to tease Mark.

“Shut up Jaemin!”

He’s glad Doyoung is wearing his airpods and can’t hear the commotion happening before him. God, Jaehyun can’t believe that this embarrassing group of idiots just won a championship. He ignores them all together and jogs to his waiting boyfriend. Jaehyun takes one of Doyoung’s airpods and bends down a little to catch eye contact with him and presents him a cheeky smile. Doyoung is caught a bit off guard but ultimately smiles after realizing it’s Jaehyun.

“Hey, have you been waiting for long?” Jaehyun asks, his voice laced with worry.

“Not really.” Doyoung takes his hand to caress Jaehyun’s blush painted cheeks. There is still a little bit of the pinkish hue left by the alcohol in his system. “You look far gone, baby. Did you drink that much?” Doyoung adds.

“A little. It’s okay. It’s the end of the season. I think we deserve it you know.” Jaehyun seeks comfort to Doyoung’s touch. “Let’s go?”

“Oh my god!” Both of them hear from Jaehyun’s back.

“The baby is Kim Doyoung!” Jisung whispers 

“Jaehyun hyung, you’re friends with Kim Doyoung?” Mark in his shocked state, beams.

“Mark, I think they’re not exactly just friends….” Johnny, tells him.

Doyoung eyes the crowd with curiosity and then focuses his attention to the blushing captain in front of him. “Do you want to introduce me to your friends? About time, don’t you think?”

He looks at Doyoung and sees confidence. He likes, no, loves that about him. He’s always so sure of himself like there is nothing that can get in the way between him and what he wants. There’s intimidation first, he remembers thinking, when he was paired with him during their freshman Comm 11 class. He remembers walking up to Doyoung and seeing his resting bored face. He remembers not being able to talk to him, that he would rather sit and watch him speak for ages because he shines so bright when he talks. But, they’re not freshmen anymore. Jaehyun has built a reputation for himself. He’s the captain of their university’s baseball team. He gets date proposals eight times a week but there is still something that simmers in his gut whenever he looks at Doyoung. It’s warmer than the feeling of intimidation all those years ago. It’s also a little calmer than the bubbling admiration he felt when he first attended one of Doyoung’s competitions. It’s new, and a little disorienting and frankly gets a little too much sometimes. But it also feels familiar like this feeling in his belly is where it’s always supposed to be. _It feels a little like love._

Jaehyun bites his lip in concentration, tilts his head a little to the side, looks at Doyoung in the face with all the warmth he can muster and presents his hand for him to take. “ Let’s go meet my friends.” 

_[Finals Week at the library 12.7.19]_

The university is surrounded by an ominous fog as it is the middle of finals week. All the students are either warming up for their exams or just flat out giving up. Contrary to popular belief, varsity students actually pay attention in class or at least Jaehyun does, for that matter. He likes studying or likes the triumph that comes with getting high grades and As on his exams. He doesn’t like losing or mediocrity. That’s why he’s at the library on a 7:30 Tuesday morning, trying to do some last minute read through of his econ 121 notes. He didn’t get much sleep last night because of his damn Theo 13 paper due at 5 am (who even sets a deadline at 5am?). That particular class has been kicking his ass all through the semester. He probably looks like a stinky frat boy but he doesn’t even care. He just wants to get nice grades on his classes, good looks be damned. 

“I don’t get why you have to drag me to study in the library this early Jae. I’m not even your classmate.” Johnny who looks a little worn out and sleepy laments to a focused Jaehyun. “I don’t have an exam until 1 pm. I could’ve used all my time sleeping or something.”

“Give me a break Johnny. You’re just mad I dragged you out of Taeyong’s bed too early. You’re not fooling anyone, just admit you’re in love with the man and continue studying for your circuit finals hmm?”

“Suck a dick, man”

“Thank me later when you get an A and Taeyong’s ass for real this time, you idiot.” Jaehyun adds.

Mark doesn’t even try to comprehend the conversation happening in front of him. It’s too early for his brain to process the exchange. What he does remember though is Jaehyun’s very intelligent, very intimidating and very much close to a certain Wong Yukhei, boyfriend. 

Jaehyun feels someone poking at his arm. “Hyung!” Mark whispers.

“What is wrong with you?”

“Can you introduce me to your boyfriend?”

Jaehyun looks a bit confused. He remembers introducing Doyoung to everyone in his team and vice versa.

“I’m pretty sure I already did that. Last month? Remember? You were red as a tomato and couldn’t speak.” 

“No I mean. Can you take me to one of his debate competitions.” Mark asks, blushing.

“Why would I do that?” The kids in their team have been unsubtly teasing Mark about his hopeless admiration for Doyoung’s debate teammate. It makes Jaehyun smile so he plays along with Mark’s little coy dance. Johnny snickers beside him. “Let the poor kid live.”

Jaehyun clicks his tongue, “No. Give me one good reason why I should take you to one of my boyfriend’s prestigious debates?”

Mark looks like he’s about to pop an aneurysm or faint. “God. Nevermind. I hate you both.” Johnny fails to suppress a laugh.

But of course, instead of going back to their respective notes, Johnny has to kick start something with his perceptive mind. “By the way Jaehyun, I just noticed that it’s been a month since you’ve introduced Doyoung to us but I don’t think I’ve seen you two out together. You guys aren’t going public yet?”

Ah. See, there is no such agreement that they would continue to hide the relationship. It’s just that no one asks, or if anyone notices, they don’t bother to bring up anything and both Jaehyun and Doyoung aren’t the type to parade their relationship to everyone in the campus. Besides, they’re not really into the whole public display of affection. Jaehyun is satisfied with having Doyoung all for himself. 

“It’s chill. We don’t mind if people know but it’s not really worth broadcasting to the world you know. Doyoung isn't one to be clingy in public anyway.” 

Johnny has a certain look in his face. Jaehyun can’t specifically figure out what it is. It looks like something between longing and envy. “But I mean, it’s different you know. You’re in an actual relationship. Other people would kill to have someone to call their boyfriend and freely show their love to the world.”

“Of course, you’d be the one to want that.” Jaehyun gives him a pointed look which Johnny ignores with a shrug.

Jaehyun feels a cold sensation in his cheek and surprisingly sees Doyoung in his adorable sweatshirt and jeans combo handing him an iced coffee. He sits beside Jaehyun and smiles at his friends. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Jaehyun feels his face flush a little from the cold coffee pressed in his face and the sight of Doyoung seated beside him. Doyoung on the other hand, gives Johnny and Mark their beverages.

“Oh Kim Doyoung. You are a lifesaver.” Johnny says with dramatics and all. While Mark barely gets out a silent “Thanks, hyung.”

Doyoung only smiles at Jaehyun, rearranging his messy bangs. Jaehyun forgot to comb his hair earlier. Damn. His bastard friends aren’t even hiding their knowing hoots and laughs at Jaehyun’s sudden speechlessness towards Doyoung’s actions.

“You get extra adorable when you’re stressed about acads, Jae.” Doyoung says. Jaehyun tries to see if there are other people looking at them in the library, thankfully there were only a few students lurking this early in the morning but still this doesn’t hide the excitement of knowing that people are actually aware that Doyoung, the university’s debate ace, gets soft to the sight of Jaehyun in his academic crisis. “Anyway, I better go. Good luck, children!” Doyoung announces to the three of them. But before Doyoung walks away, Jaehyun catches Doyoung’s pinky finger under the table. Doyoung seemingly gets his intention and caresses Jaehyun’s hand before he takes his leave. Jaehyun follows him with his eyes until he disappears at the door.

“I thought you were gonna melt there for a second Jae, you sure you don’t want to broadcast that Doyoungie is yours to the world yet?” Johnny asks before sipping his iced coffee.

Mark doesn’t hide his laughter this time.

  
  


_[Second Semester, Ethics Class 2.27.20]_

It’s really not some sort of hyperbole when people say that Jaehyun is basically the campus’ it boy. He’s led his baseball team to 2 championships. He has the classic princely looks, quite sharp and eye catching but is touched with certain delicacy and softness. He’s not the typical unapproachable, cold, and snobbish asshole most varsity captains seem to present themselves to be. In fact, he’s friendly, smiles at people and just politely declines those who ask him out for a date. 

Jaehyun counts the minutes remaining before the 1st bell rings. He’s a little bit early on his Ethics class because his philosophy professor had an emergency to tend to, resulting in him having 30 minutes of free time to kill. Fortunately, his two classes are just beside each other so he decided to just lounge around. He doesn’t want to be late for this because it’s probably his favorite class in this semester. He’s taken out of his concentration when he feels someone hovering beside his chair. 

“Uhm. Hi Jaehyun. I’m Naeun, I’m a huge supporter of your team.” A really pretty girl stands in his side, her face bowed down in shyness. Jaehyun knows her from his previous Accounting class. She’s really intelligent. Jaehyun dares say also very cute. 

“I uh. I was wondering if you’re free today? I would like to take you out for coffee.” It’s just sad Jaehyun swings for the other team. Naeun seems really nice. And Jaehyun really admires people who have the courage to go up to their crush even if they’re not really close or anything. To confess to someone or even just ask them out for drinks takes a shit ton of determination and courage. That is why Jaehyun does his very best to decline their offers with as much sensitivity and care he could muster. He’s been in that position before in second year. When he was in that uncomfortable time of not being a freshman anymore but still barely a functioning sophomore, after their final presentation in a class he was again classmates with Doyoung (He’s lucky. He knows) , before Doyoung could cross the building grounds, and after almost a year and one semester of pining, he finally gathered the courage to ask his groupmate for a celebratory dinner. It wasn’t necessarily a flat out confession but he took the step, he took a leap and besides it was the start and here he is now. 

He looks up to the girl beside him. “I’m sorry. I can’t. I’m kind of uhm in a relationship already.” 

Naeun looks a little taken aback and embarrassed with his sudden response. “ Oh. I’m sorry! I had no idea! If I knew I wouldn’t have asked. I swear!!” 

“It’s perfectly alright. We haven’t really told anyone else.” Jaehyun feels his body heat up with embarrassment? Pride because people finally knowing? Excitement? He doesn’t know.

Naeun sounds genuinely happy for him. It’s heartwarming to say the least. “Oh. That’s great. I’m happy for you. I’m sure they’re great if they have you looking like that by just thinking about them.” Jaehyun doesn’t know what’s with Naeun but he feels comfortable saying these things to her. Maybe it really is time. Maybe it’s just this easy. Maybe he doesn’t have to worry anymore. 

“ _He_ is amazing. Thank you, Naeun. Maybe we could be friends if that’s okay with you.” 

Naeun giggles. “ I would like that but give me time to mourn my crush over you alright. I’ll get back to you on that friendly coffee date. Okay?” 

Jaehyun laughs. “For sure. It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too.” Naeun gives him a small smile before finding her seat in the back of the room.

Slowly as the time passes by, students begin to fill up the seats. This particular class is in an auditorium type of classroom so it’s unfairly cold, and sleep inducing during their ungodly 1-2:30 pm class schedule. Jaehyun usually sits in the middle of the auditorium. He doesn’t like how disconnected he feels with the lectures when he sits in the back but he also doesn’t like the extra attention the professors give him when he’s in one of the front seats so his usual seat is situated in just about the middle of the class. He peeps at the clock to see that there’s only 5 minutes before the professor arrives. He decides to rest his head on his arms laid on the table for a little while. 

But then he starts to hear murmurs and whispers around him. He wants to pay it no mind but he hears someone clear their throat beside him. It’s probably one of his groupmates for the proposal paper. He lifts his head up only to be met by Doyoung standing beside him, in the middle of the auditorium with everyone probably (nah, he’ s sure) now looking at them. 

“You’re such a sleepyhead,” Doyoung laughing timidly. “Here’s your coffee captain. Don’t sleep in class.” Doyoung adds. He gives Jaehyun a small smile, in contrast to Naeun, his smile is not shy at all. It’s confident. It’s sure. There’s a certain meaning behind it. It’s as if he wants the world to know. He doesn’t give Jaehyun any time to respond because the professor arrives with his T.A and Doyoung practically jogs back to his seat.

Jaehyun can practically hear the gasp and surprised expressions of his classmates. It’s been more than a month since the semester started. They have never really interacted in this class. No one knows they’re friends or if they even know each other so the sight of Doyoung giving Jaehyun his coffee, probably bewilders them. 

Doyoung usually comes to class just in time before the 2nd bell rings, his class before this is on the opposite side of the campus, and he also sits in the very front so they don’t really have time to talk. This means however, that Doyoung purposely trekked all the way from his seat from the front row to give Jaehyun his coffee in the center of the room. Jaehyun blushes excessively. 

“I didn’t know Kim Doyoung and Jeong Jaehyun are friends?”

“Shit. me too!” 

Jaehyun peeks behind him to see Naeun ignore the commotion beside her, only giving Jaehyun a silent knowing smirk. Jaehyun grins in return.

He takes a sip of the iced americano he loves to drink any time of the day. He feels the power of caffeine pump energy in his system. His gaze tracks down the mop of brown hair in the front row. Now, he remembers why this is his favorite class for this semester altogether.

_[The calm before midterms season in Doyoung’s apartment. 3. 20. 20]_

Doyoung is a really great kisser. He doesn’t use too much tongue. Just enough to lick into Jaehyun’s mouth. He bites Jaehyun’s lips just enough to make them tender, bordering red and pink from the pressure of both Doyoung’s lips and teeth. He kisses not like he wants to devour Jaehyun, he kisses like he wants to share a secret with Jaehyun, like he wants to whisper secrets only his mouth plush against his, can convey. He kisses just enough for Jaehyun to crave for more. Then he smiles and leaves feathery pecks in his rosy cheeks, contrasting to the small bites and licks he peppers to Jaehyun’s earlobe, whispering obscenities meant to be heard by both of them alone. He then continues to trail kisses across his neck, smooth and velvety, applying a bit more attention to the certain spot at the juncture of his jaw and neck where Jaehyun craves it the most, barely enough to paint a faint bruise. 

“Baby,” escapes Jaehyun’s lips as Doyoung advances his little dance on his collar. “Hmmm,” Doyoung half mindedly replies.

Jaehyun bite his lip to try and suppress the gasp threatening to spill. He just angles his head to give better access as Doyoung proceeds with his actions. 

What Jaehyun also loves about Doyoung’s kisses is the attention the rest of his body gets. Doyoung’s hands maps Jaehyun’s body softly, carefully like he has all the time in the world to get to know every little intricacies of Jaehyun’s body. Doyoung caresses his neck, then brings his finger to Jaehyun’s hair, tightening his grasp when he bites into a specific spot in his clavicle. Doyoung’s other hand is running through the plumpness of Jaehyun’s thighs. Up and down, just nearly enough to awaken some goosebumps in his skin, Doyoung massages the inner skin of his thighs, then grazes his fingers in the skin behind his knee, lifting it so Jaehyun can open up his legs, Doyoung in between them, to give him more space to lick the rest of him.

Jaehyun loves to spend his Saturday afternoons like this, just making out with his lovely boyfriend. There’s no rush to each kiss, just a tentative tension and an unspoken promise of more, later. Right now, there are plenty of books scattered in Doyoung’s living room. It’s the week before midterms. What better way to relax and release some tension other than to make out with the most handsome and intelligent man in existence right?

“Doy-” Doyoung ignores his meek attempts and just continue licking Jaehyun's torso. They’re both thankful that the summer heat prompts Jaehyun to give up his shirts when they’re both inside. 

“Doyoung. Wait. nghh—” Doyoung has hind hands dangerously up Jaehyun’s thighs.

“What is it babe?” Doyoung disconnects his nuzzled lips in Jaehyun’s neck, looking a bit out of breath and impatient.

Jaehyun wipes his face with his hand, a silly attempt to calm himself. “ Can I meet your teammates?” 

“Jaehyun. I literally just had my tongue down your throat and my hand is seconds away from your dick. What could you possibly want to do with my teammates?”

Jaehyun rearranges their position and sits Doyoung from between his legs beside him (and away from his dick). Doyoung rolls his eyes and runs his hands in his hair.

Jaehyun takes Doyoung’s hand and caresses them. “I just. Can you introduce me to your teammates? I mean. As your boyfriend? I mean I’m not pushing you, you know. I just. If you just want. If you don’t I’m perfectly fine with waiting until you’re ready. “

He doesn’t hear any reply at first so he just keeps his attention on Doyoung’s pretty fingers. “Hey, c'mon, baby. Look at me.” Doyoung lifts his chin to meet his gaze. “My teammates know you’re my boyfriend.” Jaehyun jumps in his seat in surprise. “Since when?” Doyoung has this habit of patting Jaehyun’s messy curls. He does it again. “I don’t know? Last year? When I forgot my phone and you brought it to my practice?” Jaehyun looks a bit confused. “I thought no one saw me then?” Doyoung snorts. “Ah, Donghyuck, saw us, and he didn’t stop pestering me until I told him I was dating you so after that the whole team just found out. I guess?” 

Jaehyun feels a bit overwhelmed. He thought Doyoung didn’t want people to know. He wants to laugh at himself.

“I’m sorry. Are you mad?” Doyoung asks him, taking his hands to kiss.

“No. No. I’m actually happy. I. Thank you. For not being embarrassed of me.” Jaehyun smiles.

“I love you. How could I be embarrassed of my cute captain?” 

Later, when they have both decided to retire from all their review notes. Jaehyun brings up Mark’s request. “Hey, babe. You know Mark right? My team’s shortstop?” Doyoung nods whilst chewing his four cheese pizza. “Yeah. That adorable kid who looks very scared of me?” Jaehyun laughs at the remark. “No. he’s not. He’s just intimidated. He also has a crush on your teammate Yukhei, is it?” Doyoung’s eyes widen. “Really? Mark likes Yukhei? That’s interesting.” Jaehyun wipes some crumbs off Doyoung’s cheeks. 

Doyoung stands up to wash the oil from his hands. “Yukhei has been asking me about your next game you know.” Jaehyun props his feet in the chair beside him. “The friendship one?” Doyoung nods. “You don’t think Yukhei knows about Mark don’t you?” Doyoung thinks out loud. 

“Let’s stop talking about those children, and pay attention to me now. Let’s go.” Jaehyun throws the pizza box on the trash and pulls a laughing Doyoung towards their room. 

_[The day of Doyoung’s final debate and Jaehyun’s friendship game 5.2.20]_

The campus is brimming with life as the day of Doyoung’s final debate competition and the baseball friendship game with their rival university comes. The baseball field is housing students in their cheering gear sporting their respective school colors. While on the other side of the campus, the tension in the auditorium is beginning to thicken as the minutes pass. It’s 30 minutes before gametime and Jaehyun feels restless. He’s practicing his swings with his favorite bat while Yuta pitches the balls. Johnny is preparing his gear making sure his batting helmet is well placed. The other members of the team are also busy doing their own pregame ritual in the bullpen. Jaehyun sees Mark with his head bowed silently muttering his prayer in the dugout. 

“Hey, Yuta. Can you look out for the team? I’m just gonna go do something quick.” Jaehyun tells his unknowing teammate. Yuta who looks a bit confused only agrees. “Okay. But, make sure you’ll be back before coach gives his final instructions okay?” Jaehyun smiles at his teammate and runs to the auditorium.

Jaehyun feels his lungs punish him for running from the opposite side of the campus to the auditorium. There are some people standing along the entrance. He can see some of his schoolmates recognize him in his uniform. 

“That’s Jaehyun, right?” 

“What is he doing here?”

“He looks so fucking good. I’m gonna pass out.”

“Doesn’t he have a game to play?”

Jaehyun tries to ring Doyoung’s phone. There are only 20 minutes before his game starts. His coach will probably crucify him for this but what the hell. After a few rings, Doyoung picks up.

“Hey. What’s up? Are you okay?”

“Can you meet me at the entrance?” Jaehyun quickly tells him.

“For what?”

“If it’s possible. Can you meet me there? Right now? Before my game starts?”

“What entrance? The auditorium?”

“Yeah” Jaehyun replies, panting. He sees Doyoung trying to squeeze past guests saying his apologies for trying to hurry. “Hey. What are you doing here?” Doyoung greets Jaehyun with a question and a puzzled face. Jaehyun feels someone stumble at his side. Doyoung holds his hand and tries to take them to a more private space but that is not what Jaehyun came here for. So, without much thinking or hesitation. He pulls Doyoung and kisses him straight in the mouth. It’s not heated nor languid. Just a soft speck, a simple reminder, but a grand expression of his affection. He ignores the gasps of bewilderment and shock from the people surrounding them. He only has his eyes on Doyoung, always. The rest of the world can go fuck itself for all he cares.

Doyoung smiles, still holding on to Jaehyun’s hand. “ Well. Now that’s done. Kick their asses for me, captain?”

Jaehyun pecks his cheeks and whispers, “Work your magic there and eat them alive, captain.”

Doyoung replies, “You bet” before pushing Jaehyun away. 

It’s a little over three hours later and Doyoung sits proudly on one bleachers, wearing his gold medal. Jaehyun’s team perfectly executes a double play to end the game with a victory. As the crowd erupts with cheers and exclaims, Jaehyun picks up the winning ball and runs to Doyoung’s side of the field. He kisses the ball before shouting his name and quickly tosses the winning baseball for Doyoung to catch. Amidst his teammates teasing remarks, and Doyoung’s teammates laughing at his clumsy catch, Jaehyun feels content, and happy. As Doyoung struggles to catch the ball, Jaehyun feels the warmth spread in his body. It’s an exhilarating feeling and frankly, _it feels a lot like love._

**Author's Note:**

> the working title of this fic was "ok corey seager i succumb" because the la dodgers won the world series congrats to my emotional support baseball boys mwa. 
> 
> this is my ode to actor doyoung and jaehyun who will play college students in their upcoming dramas. long live dojae nation !!!
> 
> and as always, spare me your thoughts in the comments? 🥺
> 
> lets be friends on twt: neyowculture


End file.
